


[podfic] Captured by the Game

by reena_jenkins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Evil Sam Winchester, For a while anyway, M/M, Originally posted in 2011, Podfic, Raised Apart, Special Kid Sam Winchester, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: AU. Azazel has given his favorite son a task: worm his way into the confidence of a hunter. It sounds simple, but Dean Winchester just might be more than Sam can handle.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	[podfic] Captured by the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captured by the Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Raised Apart, Special Kid Sam Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, for a while anyway, Originally Posted in 2011, mentions of torture

 **Length:** 05:29:02  
 ****

 **Download Link:** You can download this podfic as a [**zipped folder of mp3s right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Captured%20by%20the%20Game.zip) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can download this podfic as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(SPN\)_Captured%20by%20the%20Game_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can stream each individual chapter of the podfic by clicking the links below:

[Part One (01:02:32)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Captured%20by%20the%20Game/\(SPN\)%20_Captured%20by%20the%20Game_%20part%201.mp3)

[Part Two (00:59:12)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Captured%20by%20the%20Game/\(SPN\)%20_Captured%20by%20the%20Game_%20part%202.mp3)

[Part Three (01:00:36)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Captured%20by%20the%20Game/\(SPN\)%20_Captured%20by%20the%20Game_%20part%203.mp3)

[Part Four (00:54:10)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Captured%20by%20the%20Game/\(SPN\)%20_Captured%20by%20the%20Game_%20part%204.mp3)

[Part Five (01:03:44)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Captured%20by%20the%20Game/\(SPN\)%20_Captured%20by%20the%20Game_%20part%205.mp3)

[Part Six (00:28:48)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Captured%20by%20the%20Game/\(SPN\)%20_Captured%20by%20the%20Game_%20part%206.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to margaret_the_witch, for reminding me that this wasn't on AO3 yet. Happy listening!
> 
> Thank you to growlery, for telling me about AudioBookBinder. It's been nearly 10 years of podficcing, and I'm FINALLY learning how to convert a podbook.


End file.
